Thanksgiving Last Year
by XYZ Affair
Summary: Remember when Nate goes to give Serena a bath during the season 1 flashback? What if Georgina had been asked to do the task instead? Clean, dirty fun. Explicit, Adults only. Oneshot, Georgina/Serena, Van der Sparks, femslash


I had an idea stewing: what if Blair sent Georgina to give Serena a bath on that drunken Thanksgiving instead of Nate? (flashback during Season 1, episode 9) This is my response.

Warning: Graphic sex, femslash. Don't like, don't read. Do like, leave a comment!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the order of my words.

* * *

"Georgina, take Serena upstairs and put her in the bath. She's totally gone. I can't have her ruin my Thanksgiving dinner by acting like this," Blair said.

"No problem, Blair. And don't hold dinner for us. At this rate, she's going to be sleeping it off in your bed," Georgina replied. Blair scoffed.

"You're totally right. Well, up you go, before either of our parents see her. Imagine what Lily would say," Blair all but pushed Georgina out of the kitchen. Serena was sitting on the stairs, holding a flask, its bottom up.

"No, no, no, Serena," Georgina took the flask, swigged from it, and nestled it into her bra after capping it. "No more drinks. Blair asked me to get you cleaned up. Up—to the bathroom with you." Serena beamed.

"Okay, George," she said, throwing her arm around the girl as she stumbled up the stairs. "You're such a good friend to me," she laughed. "Sometimes." Georgina smirked.

Once upstairs, Serena sat down on the side of the large tub. "Now what?" She asked.

"Now I turn on the tub and we wait for it to fill."

"I don't wanna take a bath, G."

"Blair's orders."

"Well, screw Blair. And screw you, too!" Serena giggled and picked up the nozzle that was filling the bath. It had a hose attached, and Serena turned quickly from the tub, splashing Georgina with the warm water.

"No you didn't!" Georgina easily got the hose from the drunken blonde and turned it on her for a second. The two laughed, and Georgina put the faucet back on the wall so the tub would continue to fill."

"Ok. Now you're wet, and we're even. We should get your clothes off." Georgina prompted, standing in front of Serena, arms crossed. Georgina could see Serena was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"C'mon, Serena." Georgina untucked Serena's shirt as she leaned against the wall, unbuttoning it to reveal a black lace bra, and Serena's hard nipples poking through.

"S!" Georgina squealed, "We have the same bra on right now!"

"Really?" Serena asked, mock-suggestively, "Well, let's see it then." Georgina unzipped her dress let it fall to the ground. Her bra was nude mesh, with no wire, and had Serena's flask tucked into it.

"It's not the same!" Serena giggled, "But it does have something I want in it."

"That's funny, because yours has two things I want in it."

"Wanna trade?" Serena asked, not really thinking Georgina was being serious.

"Ok, but me first." She took the flash out and tucked it into the waistband of her panties. The metal was cool on the side that touched her, and made her nipples hard too.

"What do you want with my book, G? You have some too, looks like."

"But they're not _yours_." Georgina stepped out of her shoes and walked over to Serena. She slowly lowered the straps on Serena's bra, then reached around the back, hesitating for a moment before unhooking it, releasing Serena's large breasts. Serena pulled it off her arms

"May I?" Georgina asked, sitting sidesaddle on Serena's lap.

"Have at them. I have no use for them, except to bring the boys to the yard," Serena giggled. Georgina attacked, kidding, licking, and occasionally scraping the skin with her teeth on one breast as she fondled the other. Serena's head tipped back.

"Georgina, no girl's ever done this to me, but you're not ba—ah!" Serena spoke, but it turned into a moan. She looked down to see Georgina latched onto her nipple, and sucking hard. Giving her a hickey. When she finished, Serena moved her chest so her other breast was in front of Georgina's face.

"Do it again, G." Georgina hated to miss and opportunity, but sat up.

"I don't want to take any more than my fair share. There's only so much alcohol in that flask." Georgina looked to the tub, it was nearly full. She shut off the faucet.

"I'm not sure if you're sober enough for a wash yet," Georgina said. "I don't want you to drown. Here, let's lay you on the ground." Serena got up, and Georgina had her lie down on the large, plush bath mat, and put a folded towel under her head as a makeshift pillow.

"There. Lie back."

"Can I have some more whiskey now?" Serena asked.

"Sure, but only a little at a time." Georgina opened the flask and stuck her finger in, then brought it to Serena's mouth. She sucked like a baby, and Georgina straddled her thigh, grinding into her, trying to make more contact. She was getting so wet. Georgina pulled her finger out of Serena's mouth, and pulling down her panties, felt Serena's wet crevice with her moistened finger.

"Isn't it so funny how you're so wet and I'm so thirsty?" Serena asked.

"That's so funny, Serena. You're pretty wet too," Georgina said with a grin.

"But I'm so thirsty too," Serena whined. Georgina stopped humping Serena's leg for a minute to dip her other pointer finger in her own cunt, collecting her juices. She pulled the finger out and offered it to Serena.

"More. Here." Serena sucked eagerly.

"Georgina," she moaned, "this isn't whiskey. But it is good." Serena suckled Georgina's finger dry as Georgina gushed into her panties, watching her friend. She stood up, taking off Serena's skirt and thong and her own panties. She took a whiff of Serena's, and licked the part that had been covering her pussy, wet and sweet. She poured a little whiskey on her own skimpy undergarments, soaking the part that wasn't already.

"Here. Suck on this for a bit. You'll like it." Serena took the flimsy panties and, beginning to suck, became totally distracted. Georgina's fingers returned to Serena's puss, one hand on her own clit, and began to hump Serena's leg hard, grinding, squeezing, and thrusting hard into Serena. She could hear the blonde's arousal, the sound of her fingers in the swollen wet lips.

_I always have to do all the work,_ Georgina thought, but it didn't stop her. She squeezed Serena's leg hard with her own thighs, clamping her legs together as she rubbed her clit hard and fast.

"Georgie, I'm cumming. Georgie!"

"You like that? You're such a little slut. You like me doing all the work while you lay there and eat me."

"Oh yes, Georgie, oh fuck. I'm you're little bitch, G."

"You are, little slut. So fucking gorgeous." Georgina enjoyed seeing Serena powerless as Georgina fucked her mercilessly. Serena bucked her hips, tits bouncing.

"Oh, Georgie. Gee-OH!" Serena cried.

"Yes, yes, oh, Serena-ah!" Georgina shrieked, pleasure radiating out, making her fingers and toes stretch, flex, and crumple uncontrollably.

"Oh S. I'm so glad this finally happened," Georgina said. "I've wanted this for so long."

But Serena was already asleep.

Georgina got up off the floor, took off her bra, and got into the tub, which was still warm. She soaked for a while, using Blair's soaps liberally. She gazed at Serena's naked, sleeping frame. She got out of the bath, dried, put on her bra and her dress, and Serena's panties, and surveyed the room. She picked up the crumpled undies from Serena's closed hand, and gave Serena a kiss. She stepped into her shoes and left the room, door open behind her.

As she went downstairs, she could her the feast in full swing in the dining room. She pressed the down button on the elevator and let herself out of the apartment, without a word to anyone.

* * *

A/N: On the Upper East Side, comments are encouraged. Flames, not so much. Xoxo, XYZ Affair.


End file.
